Papá
by Klara Potter
Summary: Los regalos más valiosos no son aquellos que cuestan mucho dinero. Son aquellos que te llegan al alma y se quedan ahí para siempre.


¡Hola a todos!

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Arthur, y no podía pasarlo por alto. Probablemente esta sea la historia más corta que leáis viniendo de mí, pero actualmente os prometo que no tengo tiempo para más, aunque me gustaría. Espero que aun así la disfrutéis :)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Papá

Arthur se alegraba mucho de que fuera domingo cuando abrió los ojos. Siempre había odiado tener que pasar su cumpleaños en el trabajo, lejos de su esposa. E imaginaba que sería peor cuando le tocara trabajar a partir de ahora, ya que tenían a Bill. Por suerte aún no lo había experimentado porque, el año anterior, el seis de febrero había sido sábado. Pero temía el año siguiente.

Sin embargo, apartó eso de su mente, recordándose que todavía quedaba un año para preocuparse. Molly lo estaba llamando para que bajara a desayunar, y no quería hacerla esperar.

cuando llegó a la cocina, su esposa lo saludó con un beso y un "Feliz cumpleaños, cielo" dicho con tanto amor que a Arthur pensó que le iba a explotar el corazón. La deslumbrante sonrisa de su hijo acabó de alegrarle la mañana.

Disfrutó enormemente comiendo sus tostadas mientras veía como Molly trataba de alimentar al bebé con una papilla de gachas, y acababa manchada por completo. Por suerte, con un simple movimiento de su varita estuvo todo limpio de nuevo. En esos momentos, Arthur admiraba a los muggles más que nunca.

-¡No! -berreaba el pequeño Bill.

Costó un rato persuadirlo, pero al final todos pudieron terminar su desayuno. Se trasladaron entonces a la sala de estar, donde Molly insistía en realizar todas las mañanas una actividad educativa para su hijo.

Hacía poco más de un mes que Bill había comenzado a articular algo parecido a palabras inteligibles, así que su madre pasaba todos los días una hora pronunciado palabras fáciles de forma exagerada mientras señalaba, o conjuraba con la varita, lo que iba nombrando. Era un método lento y pesado, pero empezaba a dar resultados. Hacía una semana, Bill había dicho por primera vez "mamá", y Molly casi se había desmayado de la emoción.

Entonces, le había tocado el turno a "papá", pero aún no había habido suerte.

Ese día, como todos, Molly se sentó en el sillón con el bebé sobre las piernas, la pequeña espalda apoyada en un brazo del mueble. Los grandes y despiertos ojos de su hijo la miraban fijamente, como si realmente esperara aprender algo.

-Agua -articuló ella, haciendo salir unas gotitas del líquido de su varita y mojando la cara del niño para su deleite.

-¡Aaagggh! -exclamó el béb.e

-Bien, hijo, ya has dicho dos letras -respondió Molly con infinita paciencia.

A Arthur le encantaba observarlos cuando podía, lo cual no era muy a menudo. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a interrumpir, sabía que su esposa amaba esos momentos con su hijo y no iba a ser él quien la privara de disfrutarlos.

Los escuchó a medias, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba los gestos de Molly y la cara del pequeño. Eran su vida entera, y verlos disfrutar lo llenaba de una felicidad y una paz indescriptibles.

-Papá -dijo al final la suave voz de su mujer, y eso hizo que Arthur prestara toda su atención.

Llevaban intentándolo toda la semana, y secretamente Molly esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara, sabía que a su marido le haría muchísima ilusión.

La cara del bebé se frunció en una adorable mueca de concentración. Pasaron los segundos y no decía nada, su madre empezó a desanimarse. Sin embargo, de pronto Bill giró la cabeza hacia su padre y dijo:

-Papá.

Arthur no pudo aguantarlo más. Con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, se levantó y tomó a su hijo en sus brazos. Dejó fluir sus emociones mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Segundos después, Molly se unió al abrazo y Arthur supo, sin lugar a dudas, que su hijo no podría superar nunca el regalo que acababa de darle sin siquiera saberlo, ni aunque se gastara todo el oro de su futura bóveda de Gringotts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Siento la brevedad, de verdad, pero es que las prácticas no me dejan vivir. Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos en los reviews :)


End file.
